<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speak Your Truth by InventedSlash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271835">Speak Your Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InventedSlash/pseuds/InventedSlash'>InventedSlash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dubious Consent, Funny, Interspecies, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Platonian, Plato’s Stepchildren, Porn with Feelings, Psychic, Sci-Fi, Star Trek - Freeform, Vulcan, alien - Freeform, but they love each other - Freeform, kidnap, plato - Freeform, they argue because they love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InventedSlash/pseuds/InventedSlash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock, Kirk and Bones have been trapped on the planet of the Platonians, and they’re using their mind control powers to embarrass members of the ship. </p><p>It backfires on Spock and Bones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Speak Your Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to make this as consensual as possible when people are literally forcing them to do it, but—</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock lay collapsed on a step, laughing heartily. It was a strange sound, deep and echoing. Completely new to McCoy. He and Kirk watched on as the first officer kept laughing. The Platonians kept controlling them, pinning the captain to the floor and keeping the laughter pouring out of poor Spock.</p><p>"He's a Vulcan!" McCoy felt so helpless, watching his two closest friends being tormented. "You can't force emotion out of him!"</p><p>"Oh, you must be joking, Doctor." The Queen clearly took it as a challenge, rather than a protest. Spock laughed harder, if that was even possible. </p><p>McCoy would have loved hearing the sound, if it wasn't for the situation. He worried a lot about what Spock thought of him. To hear Spock being genuinely happy would have been amazing. But this... this was just wrong. So wrong.</p><p>"It'll destroy him." McCoy breathed, barely able to look.</p><p>Okay, so maybe the doctor's feelings went a ways beyond friendship. They bickered a lot, but that was one of the things McCoy continued to enjoy about Spock. They were able to discuss their differences with lighthearted banter. He really, truly did love Spock. And he definitely didn't want to see him hurting like this.</p><p>"We can't let him die laughing, can we?" The king shrugged. And that's when things really took a turn. "Let's have some fun."</p><p>Spock stopped then, standing upright, and marching animatedly up to the front of the room, before kneeling down before the king and queen. Slowly, Kirk followed, kneeling next to him. "You see, Doctor, we can draw out anything from their brains that we need to. Thoughts and feelings are the whole point of our existence."</p><p>The king nodded his agreement, and decided to prove his wife's point. "Captain, what is your biggest fear?"</p><p>"Losing my crew." Kirk replied, without a seconds hesitation. McCoy cocked an eyebrow, quite proud of his captains honour.</p><p>"What's the thing you hate the most about Spock?" The king smirked as he continued playing with the human.</p><p>"He never laughs at my jokes." Kirk replied again, looking sheepishly over at the second officer when he regained control of his face. "Sorry."</p><p>"I will work harder to understand your humour, Captain." Spock promised. McCoy internally rolled his eyes at the blatant lie. Spock knew everything he needed to about earth jokes, but he never found Jim funny. That was something he had asked the doctor about before; whether McCoy had to force his laughter for Kirk sometimes.</p><p>He did.</p><p>"Officer Spock," the queen then spoke, "what's your least favourite thing about Kirk?"</p><p>"His jokes are awful." Spock spoke completely monotone. He blinked for a second afterwards, as if comprehending what he had said. He then mumbled a 'sorry, captain', which Kirk ignored, for now.</p><p>"And what about the Doctor McCoy, Mr Spock? What's your least favourite thing about him?" </p><p>"He is bad at reading Vulcan emotion." Spock answered, yet again, looking regretful afterwards. McCoy could make out that emotion on his face, even if it was just a flicker across his eye.</p><p>"What do you mean?" This time, it was McCoy himself who asked. Kirk looked mildly horrified, before he realised this was a great chance. The king and queen were both focussing on Spock's drama now, so he was temporarily freed from their psychic hold. </p><p>Ancient Greeks were fanatics for theatre and drama. Kirk could only hope that their Athenian minds would stay on the drama, and off of him.</p><p>"Elaborate." The queen ordered, using her powers again. Spock fought back against it for a moment, closing his eyes in concentration, trying everything he could to fight off her powers. But it lasted mere seconds before the answers came pouring out.</p><p>"Leonard is quick to recognise when I am angry, but never recognises when I am affectionate. I am very fond of him, and would like to pursue a deeper relationship, however he has never indicated to me that he understands this, or that he feels the same way." As he spoke, the Vulcans eyes seemed desperate, meeting the doctors. </p><p>It was an apologetic and shameful look.</p><p>McCoy wanted to combust. To just shoot the king and queen, take Spock's hand and run somewhere far away. </p><p>He sighed, looking around the room desperately for a way to get them out so he could actually talk to Spock about this naturally, and as he thought this, he noticed Kirk fiddling with something behind his back, so figured that the captain had a plan. </p><p>He really didn't want to do this, but the Platonians were clearly distracted by their relationship, so they were going to make a damn good distraction. "Spock, why did you never just tell me you felt this way?"</p><p>The queen gave a wave of her hand, presumably forcing Spock to keep telling the truth.</p><p>"Humans have a saying, about dating people you work with. It is inappropriate. And also, I believe that people should just know. From what I have seen, many humans are able to predict when a person likes them."</p><p>"Well yeah, but that's because humans usually drop hints when they like someone." McCoy was genuinely shocked. "Show their emotions more clearly."</p><p>"Good idea," spoke the queen, smiling devilishly, "let's talk to the human part of your officer, shall we?"</p><p>Spock contorted for a moment, clearly wrestling with himself, before looking back up at McCoy with an interesting expression. A slight, regretful smile, and pained eyes. He looked as though he was about to make a great speech.</p><p>"Speak the truth." Said the king, and Spock rose to his feet.</p><p>"Leonard, I've always had a strong affection for you. A love. You're like no other person I've ever met, and I couldn't imagine my life without you." Spock didn't break eye contact, but it looked like he had stopped wrestling what the Plutonians were doing to him, and was just rolling with it now. "You've taught me more than any book I've ever read, and helped me out of some of the worst situations I've ever been in. You've been an amazing friend to me, and deep down I've always wanted more."</p><p>"Wow, Spock." McCoy raised his eyebrows in shock. "I never knew. You're really too good at hiding your emotions."</p><p>The king suddenly took control of McCoy as well, and the human felt his whole body go light as he lost control. That was unexpected. "And your reply, Doctor?"</p><p>"I love you too Spock." McCoy replied, the words escaping from a place deep in the back of his brain. "I have for a long time, but I thought the Vulcan in you would never accept that, so I never said anything."</p><p>The queen made a pleased humming sound. McCoy found himself released from the telekinesis, and Spock seemed to be standing on his own two feet again too. </p><p>"Do you really mean that, Doctor?" It was Vulcan Spock again, but not entirely. He had just covered his emotions enough to not embarrass himself. </p><p>McCoy took a step towards the alien, smiling as he did so. "Of course, Spock. We've known each other long enough, I worried that I was being obvious."</p><p>"I didn't have a clue."</p><p>"No, I didn't think you would." McCoy smirked. He leaned forwards and embraced Spock tightly, the Vulcan taking a moment to comprehend it before reciprocating. As he hugged the first officer, he whispered as quiet as he could in the Vulcans ear. "Kirk has found something, we need to keep talking, even if it is embarrassing, we have to distract them."</p><p>"Okay." Spock whispered back, before pulling away from the hug slightly. </p><p>"Lieutenant Spock," spoke the king, grabbing Spock like a puppet with his mind, yet again, "I am curious. I've never seen two different species wanting a relationship. How would reproduction work between your two species?"</p><p>"It wouldn't. We are both the equivalent of males in our species. Any sexual activity would be purely recreational." McCoy had to fight back a reaction to hearing Spock say the word sex. He wasn't sure what the reaction was, maybe a grin. "However my parents were of two different species, and had me."</p><p>Bones had expected the Platonians to ask about sex at some point. After all, they had been around in Ancient Greece, one of the most openly sexual eras in human history. He just wasn't expecting the question to be about he and Spock having sex.</p><p>"Doctor, aren't your anatomies too different for that?" The queen looked curious too, a little more shy than the king, though.</p><p>"Humans and Vulcans share a common ancestor." McCoy answered, again under their control. "So our anatomies are similar physically, although some organs have evolved to different areas of the body, and different sizes."</p><p>"Interesting." The king smiled. "Demonstrate."</p><p>McCoy's eyes went wide, but he had no control as he turned back to Spock again. The Vulcan looked equally terrified, though he didn't show it much, as usual. They walked up until they were facing each other, and were both desperately trying to escape the situation, but the Platonians were way too strong.</p><p>"Now, don't worry, there's no judgement here, we are just a curious people. Show us how it's done." The king demanded. </p><p>Spock raised a hand, to give a Vulcan kiss, while McCoy had leaned in with his mouth, to give a human one, so it got off to an awkward start, with McCoy kissing the tips of the Vulcans fingers. </p><p>Kirk watched on, confused and completely shocked at the events. </p><p>Of course, both of the officers had talked to him about their affections for each other before, and he had known it was only a matter of time, but to have them talk it out here, like this...</p><p>At the same time, the smart captain had taken a small communication device that he'd hidden in his shoe. It was hopefully undetectable for the Platonians, and he began to very quietly tap on the microphone, in morse code. They had hidden a small, one-use, long range communicator in his shoe, for an emergency like this. All he could do now was pray that the message reached the ship and they understood and translated it before they forced anything more from the doctor and first officer.</p><p>After a moment of the two caressing each other, Spock ran his fingertip along McCoy's soft bottom lip, his finger sliding in beyond the doctors lips and into his mouth. McCoy began to suck on the digit gently, caressing it with his tongue.</p><p>Ew, Spock had his hands all over the floor just before this. The Platonians certainly didn't care about cleanliness.</p><p>The science officer watched on with a curious look, as though he was also observing from afar, and not actually a part of the process. </p><p>McCoy felt like a lab rat.</p><p>After a moment, Spock took his hand back away from the doctors face, and stepped closer to him, running his hands down McCoy's front, and up his shirt again, caressing the warm skin underneath. McCoy shivered at the touch. Vulcan hands were notoriously cold. </p><p>The doctor’s body automatically reciprocated, reaching down to grab the hem of Spock's shirt. Oh no.</p><p>Spock allowed his shirt to be removed, and looked really embarrassed when it was gone. A green tinge lightly tinted his cheeks as the two men stepped closer together. They hated being moved around like this, not being in control of their own movements.</p><p>McCoy's shirt was also quickly discarded, and they finally merged for a mouth to mouth kiss. Spock's skin was flushed, warm, and the doctor found his taller frame to be really comforting, especially in this confusing time. </p><p>Spock leaned further down, placing gentle kisses to McCoy's neck and shoulders, the doctor shivering under his touch. Over the Vulcans shoulder, he was able to see Kirk, and noticed the captain tapping away quickly at the hidden communicator. When the captain noticed him looking, he sent a glare, telling him to keep up the distraction.</p><p>McCoy deliberately let out a small moan then, just to emphasise the experience for the king and queen. Spock noted that they remained completely emotionless the whole time they watched. Studying. After all, they were philosophers, people of science and spirit.</p><p>As they continued to feel each other's bodies, McCoy felt himself losing control more and more. His blood was pumping south quickly, and he was struggling to fight back against their wishes, even under the strange circumstances. When Spock's hand eventually travelled south, it took all of the doctors remaining strength not to shout.</p><p>Spock began to massage the bulge, burying his face in McCoy's neck.</p><p>He didn't want to be doing this. </p><p>He didn't want to be this vulnerable in front of people. </p><p>Unlike McCoy, he could control his hormones as he desired, and was forcing himself to not feel aroused in their present situation. This meant that he was more able to concentrate on keeping McCoy more comfortable. He was distancing himself from his body.</p><p>The Vulcan had never been so humiliated. Of course he'd accidentally let his emotions shine through sometimes, but never to this extent, and definitely not around people he wasn't comfortable with.</p><p>It became worse when McCoy's hand reached down and began to unzip the trousers of Spock's uniform. The Platonians immediately noticed that something was wrong as they began to pay more attention to the Vulcan than the human.</p><p>"You're not reacting, Mr. Spock. What is wrong?" The Queen waved a demanding hand, forcing him to answer honestly.</p><p>"Vulcans control their own hormones, and I am forcing myself not to feel aroused in order to care for the doctor." He stated, and immediately mentally cursed at their powers.</p><p>"Interesting." The king frowned, before also taking control of the Vulcan’s systems. As soon as he had, Spock could feel the hormones begin raging in his body. The king took a moment to adjust to the control, and quickly changed what he needed to. Spock began to flush, the blood leaving his head in favour of his groin, and his breathing became rapid. "That's more like it."</p><p>McCoy had never seen anything like it. Spock was completely out of control. He was now breathing hot air down the doctors neck, kissing the skin much more heatedly. Spock was desperate.</p><p>"Are you okay, Spock?" McCoy pulled back a little, running a thumb across the Vulcans cheek, worried that the royals were pushing it way too far. They needed to be distracted, but he couldn't risk Spock's health in doing so.</p><p>The Vulcan nodded, his eyes half-liddedly observing the human. "They’ve started the Pon Farr. Need you. Now.”</p><p>McCoy's mouth fell open at the demand, and he let out a surprised exhale. His hand reached down again, delving into Spock's underwear and taking a hold of the Vulcans cock. Spock once again buried his face into McCoy's shoulder, sucking on the skin there, as he reached down to replicate the doctors actions.</p><p>McCoy hated the angle. From here he could see the captain, and as they took off the last of their clothes, he was brought back to the reality of the situation. It wasn't him doing this, and it wasn't Spock doing this.</p><p>It was the king and queen mashing them together, like a child making Barbie dolls kiss.</p><p>It felt like it too. They laid the two of them down on the floor crudely, McCoy hitting his elbow on the tiles on the way down. Spock made sure he wasn’t hurt, as he leaned over the medic.</p><p>Spock kissed down McCoy’s chest, well aware that the captain now had a full view of their asses, but trying to put that thought to the back of his mind. He couldn’t exactly do anything about it. </p><p>As Spock’s mouth finally closed around McCoy’s member, the doctor finally let himself go, moaning the science officer’s name. This seemed to intrigue the king and queen more. They had now totally forgotten about the captain, and were eagerly watching McCoy being pleasured.</p><p>Spock worked McCoy’s member with expertise - Vulcans have no gag reflex, after all - and the poor doctor couldn’t control himself. His hands tangled in the Vulcans hair, tugging gently. Spock made a small noise around the dock, which McCoy felt even more intensely.</p><p>After a little while, McCoy arched his back, pulling Spock’s head up and off with a small pop. “I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”</p><p>Spock’s body was moved again, so he was seeing McCoy eye to eye. He kissed the doctor once more, and felt his hips moving forwards.</p><p>He felt the tip of his member make contact with the doctor, and McCoy hissed, looking worried.</p><p>It took every ounce of Spock’s will to come back to his senses in that moment. He knew there was no way to stop what the psychics wanted, but he was not going to let the doctor get hurt. “Stop!”</p><p>All movement ceased, including Kirk’s, just in case. The king appeared annoyed. “What is it?”</p><p>“I cannot perform coitus with the doctor without some form of lubrication. It would be agony for him.” Spock explained, and McCoy again felt his heart strain, knowing that under different circumstances, this could have been amazing.</p><p>His heart also hurt at the fact that Spock used the word coitus. Now would be a bad time to laugh.</p><p>There was a moment of silence, before McCoy let out a surprised shout, startling the Vulcan. </p><p>A cold, wet feeling suddenly attacked McCoy, as though someone had thrown a water balloon at his ass. Presumably, the psychics had kinetically moved some lube for him. It was the strangest, most uncomfortable feeling that the doctor had ever encountered.</p><p>Almost at once, Spock was being moved again, his finger quickly probing at the tight heat of the doctors hole, stretching him out until he was more comfortable, adding two fingers, then three, massaging where he knew the doctors nerves could be found, until the human was almost weeping with need.</p><p>The science officer retracted his long fingers, rearranging himself so that the tip of his member lined up with McCoy’s waiting hole. He pushed in gently, feeling McCoy wrap his arms around his neck eagerly, his short nails trying to grab a hold of Spock’s shoulders.</p><p>Kirk forced himself to look away, this whole affair getting way too personal, and continued with his morse code.</p><p>Spock pushed in deeper, deeper, and McCoy shifted himself downwards, speeding up the process, until Spock was fully inside the doctor. Vulcans were also usually more endowed than humans, which made it a lot more difficult for McCoy. They both stopped for a moment, locking scared eyes. They seemed to exchange a thousand words through the silence, and eventually, the doctor gave a small nod, urging Spock to move. </p><p>Spock didn’t. </p><p>He took a deep breath to steady himself. His hormones were so out of whack, it was really hard to control what he still could. “Leonard, I won’t be able to stop myself. The hormones...”</p><p>McCoy nodded, knowing that this wasn’t Spock’s fault. </p><p>The king gave another wave of his hand, growing impatient, and Spock pulled back a little against his will, pushing himself back into the doctor, who threw his head back, eyes scrunching shut at the pleasurable feeling. “Please, Spock.”</p><p>So Spock began to move, slowly at first, forcing himself to hold back with all of his strength. Vulcans were highly sensitive, and highly driven. During Pon Farr, a Vulcan must mate or die; during sex, they feel every impulse in their body telling them they have to do this to survive.</p><p>It soon became overwhelming for him, and he began to thrust faster, faster into the doctor, who was struggling to even breathe from the intensity of the feeling. “Spock, you feel so good.”</p><p>The Vulcan leaned down again, biting into the crook of the doctors neck, a primitive instinct to claim his mate. The doctor seemed to enjoy it though, and as Spock did so, he sped up his movements. They were in bliss, Spock hitting that perfect spot inside the doctor, making him see more stars than he’d seen in all his intergalactic travels.</p><p>As the doctor reached his high, Spock felt that same primal urge driving him faster and faster, until all he could hear is white noise, and he was climbing that peak.</p><p>McCoy had never felt so overstimulated, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as Spock finished himself off, filling the doctor with warm liquid. McCoy sniffed through the tears, still embracing Spock tightly, trying to recover from the sensitivity.  </p><p>“I’m sorry if I hurt you, Doctor.” Spock brushed some of the hair from McCoy’s forehead.</p><p>The doctor didn’t say anything, just smiled and kissed the Vulcan again.</p><p>They hugged for a moment, before McCoy opened his eyes and realised that the ceiling looked really out of place. </p><p>He frowned, looking over to the captain, who was stood, arms folded, smirking back at them.</p><p>“Would ye not mind leaving tha’ kinda thing for later? I’ll ‘ave te clean the transporter deck now.” Came the voice of a pissed Scotty. Spock immediately jumped up and off of the doctor, to see Sulu, Scotty and the captain trying desperately not to look at the two naked men. </p><p>Bones covered himself up, also standing up, hiding behind the less embarrassed Vulcan. </p><p>“Security,” Kirk spoke into the console, trying to hide a grin, “can you have two spare uniforms brought to the transporter deck. Blue.”</p><p>McCoy’s eyes went wide as he began to feel fluid dripping down the inside of his thighs, and he began to tear up again, this time out of embarrassment. “And a towel!”</p><p>The three other humans cringed at the words, but Spock just raised a bemused eyebrow.</p><p>“Thank you for getting us off of the planet, captain.” Spock was definitely relieved to not be in that situation anymore. “If it’s okay, I should like the take a day off.”</p><p>“Of course. You two are both relieved for the day.” Kirk tried to keep formal, fighting off his laughter, as everyone got back to work, and figured out a plan to stop the Platonians.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>